


sketchbook drabble

by alestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet nothing for the prompt: "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sketchbook drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hemingway app data:
> 
> 3 of 16 sentences are hard to read.  
> 1 of 16 sentences are very hard to read.  
> 5 adverbs.  
> 3 words or phrases can be simpler.  
> 0 uses of passive voice.

Sai patiently meets all of Naruto’s requests because he has read in several books that gift-giving is part of friendship. 

"Draw me with huge muscles!" Naruto says. He leans heavily on Sai’s shoulder, bowed close to watch Sai sketch with a wonder more appropriately reserved for magic, and it’s only shinobi muscle control that keeps Sai’s hand steady. He draws a rough sketch of Naruto with a thick neck and bulbous arms and legs. 

"Draw all of Team 7 as samurai!"

Sai turns a page and draws six figures in armour. He puts Naruto in the middle and himself beside Naruto. He includes Sasuke because he understands from his reading that true friends can anticipate what will make their loved ones happy and sad.

Naruto huffs a soft laugh. “It’s amazing how you can do that.”

Sai looks neutrally down at his sketchbook.

"Okay," says Naruto, "Now do a sexy one of me." 

Sai turns a page and sketches a normal picture of Naruto standing under a tree. Naruto laughs again, this time closer, chin resting on Sai’s shoulder. Sai feels Naruto’s warm hands settle on either side of his waist. He feels the warmth breath through his t-shirt as the other boy murmurs happily, “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
